


Ты - все, чего хочу

by mara333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Прошлой зимой он дал зарок не торговать собой, но квартплату не потянуть, работая только в баре





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание подростковой проституции

В этом году слишком рано похолодало; Сэм хмуро осмотрел себя в криво висевшем зеркале. Плотно облегающие джинсы, потрепанная майка, глаза подведены ровно настолько, чтобы казаться больше и темнее. Он пробежался пальцами по груди и чуть вздрогнул, задев соски, еще не совсем зажившие после пирсинга и ставшие чувствительными.  
Прошлой зимой он зарекся торговать собой, но платить за квартиру тяжело, работая только в баре, тем более что сосед по комнате свалил даже без вежливого «Эй, я съезжаю».  
Так что да, это были отчаянные времена, хотя и не безвыходное положение, как в четырнадцать лет. Но Сэм все равно не мог унять злость при мысли, что ему снова приходится этим заниматься, не важно, как сильно он старался сводить концы с концами.  
\- Держи себя в руках, - сказал он своему отражению и бросил взгляд на часы. У него было время подцепить парочку клиентов, а потом вернуться домой и переодеться для работы. По крайней мере, когда солнце сядет, он не будет мерзнуть, потому что он будет трудиться в поте лица в баре.  
Впрочем, выходя из небольшого дома, он все еще мечтал о толстовке с капюшоном, а лучше о зимнем пальто. Но никакого пальто во время «подработки», потому что клиентов не заводит то, чего они не видят. По крайней мере, теперь. Все было иначе, когда ему было тринадцать, четырнадцать, даже пятнадцать – особенно, когда было пятнадцать, потому что он был тощим и даже больше походил на тринадцатилетнего, до самого лета после пятнадцатилетия, когда он прибавил три дюйма буквально за ночь. У Сэма до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, сколько же вокруг больных ублюдков, которые хотят трахнуть ребенка.

Лучшее место для съема было на углу Оливер и Чеснат, всего в нескольких кварталах от дома. Сэм сгорбился под ветром и подумал, как бы ухитриться заполучить парочку клиентов с машинами или взять комнату с почасовой оплатой. Было и впрямь чертовски холодно, чтобы отсасывать на улице – не говоря уж о чем-то большем – а к себе он точно никого вести не собирался. Это было первейшим правилом с тех пор, как у него появилось собственное жилье, и пусть оно было не фонтан, но это личное пространство, и Сэм не собирался нарушать его, приводя клиентов.  
Он еще не дошел до угла, когда услышал урчание двигателя, и примерно через минуту рядом остановилась совершенно невероятная классическая Шеви. Сэм наклонился к переднему окну, улыбаясь так, чтобы точно были видны ямочки, потому что некоторые парни реально балдели от них.  
\- Приветик. Ищешь развлечений?  
Парень с полными, словно надутыми, губами и высокими скулами за рулем был так красив, что казался почти нереальным. У него были яркие зеленые глаза, которые становились все больше, пока он обводил Сэма взглядом с головы до пят. Парень улыбнулся, качнул головой, и на мгновение Сэм подумал, что тот скажет «да», даже когда губы парня уже сложились в «нет».  
\- Я бы с удовольствием. Вообще-то ищу один адрес – ты знаешь округу?  
Сэм фыркнул. Чисто его везение, и, вероятно, так будет до самого вечера.  
\- Ага. Чего ищешь?  
\- Триста второй по Вайн.  
\- Вайн в паре кварталов туда, - Сэм махнул рукой вправо. – Повернешь направо за угол и окажешься прямо на Вайн, проедешь три квартала и половину четвертого.  
Он улыбнулся тому, как парень все еще рассматривал его.  
\- Уверен, что сначала не хочешь хорошо провести время со мной?  
\- Неа, но спасибо за предложение. Увидимся, старик, - у чувака вокруг глаз собрались морщинки, когда тот улыбнулся. Сэм решил, что это даже мило.  
Сэм кивнул и проводил машину взглядом. Он вспомнил о своей давней фантазии, о том, как мечтал, что где-нибудь есть тот, кто искал бы его, хотел, любил, забрал бы отсюда и подарил дом и уют. Он отбросил эту мечту много лет назад, когда она стала скорее мешать, и теперь редко возвращался к ней. Ему не нужен был рыцарь в сияющих доспехах или блестящий сталью и хромом, чтобы его спасти. У него все в порядке, большое спасибо.  
Тем не менее, он не мог выбросить парня из головы и позже, стоя на коленях перед очередным лысеющим коротышкой, он позволил мыслям витать вокруг искрящихся зеленых глаз и роскошных, полных губ. Ведь никто, включая клиента, не узнает, так что и вреда не будет.

***  
К сожалению, в баре этой ночью было не так много работы, но Сэму забот хватало. Казалось, дела никогда не закончатся: нарезать лимоны и лаймы, протереть стойку, досыпать в чашки сухариков и орешков. Он в пол-уха слушал погоду по телевизору, когда низкий, какой-то знакомый голос попросил чего-нибудь плеснуть. И Сэм даже не удивился, увидев в баре того самого парня, с которым встретился раньше, и то чуть улыбнулся уголками губ, когда увидел – узнал – Сэма.  
\- Ты меня выследил, чувак?  
Сэм фыркнул:  
\- Я вообще-то здесь работаю, так что если кто кого и выслеживал… - Он бросил полотенце и чуть нагнулся над стойкой. – Так чего тебе дать?  
\- Бадвайзер подаете? - Сэм кивнул, и парень улыбнулся. – Тогда его. Если только вы, ребята, не готовите что-нибудь.  
\- Только гамбургеры и иногда жареный сыр.  
\- А луковые колечки?  
Сэм засмеялся:  
\- Потому что растущему мальчику нужны овощи?  
\- Чертовски верно, - парень поднял свое пиво и сделал здоровый глоток. – Я - Дин, кстати.  
\- Сэм. Какой хочешь гамбургер?  
\- Средне прожаренный, со всем, что прилагается.  
\- Принято. Вернусь через секунду.  
Сэм поставил еще одно пиво парню – Дину – и отнес заказ на кухню в задней комнате. У них было не очень много заказов на еду, так что Бенни не заморачивался наймом дополнительных людей для работы с грилем, и все, что было не продано, они с Сэмом разбирали по домам. Он тоже любил луковые кольца. – Ну, так ты без проблем нашел свой адрес?  
Дин продолжал пить пиво маленькими глотками, вперив взгляд вдаль, но Сэм чувствовал, что внимание Дина было приковано к нему.  
\- А? О, да. Спасибо. Без проблем, тем более, я знал, как доехать.  
\- В этой части города легко заблудиться. Думаю, те, кто планировал эти улицы, были под наркотой.  
Дин засмеялся и бросил на Сэма оценивающий взгляд.  
\- Да уж, но я хотя бы полюбовался видом, пока катался тут.  
\- Так зачем ты искал тот дом? – Сэм изображал страшную занятость. Вообще-то в баре теперь сидел еще только Чокнутый Эдди – в дальнем конце бара, и его совершенно не заботил никто вне его головы. Да и управляющий ушел час назад.  
\- О, думаю купить его. Я работаю в компании, где ремонтируют дома, а потом их сдают.  
\- Ух. Ха. Ну, тогда подумай еще раз насчет него.  
\- Почему? – Дин понял брови.  
\- Тот дом? Какой-то он подозрительный, - Бенни вошел с гамбургером и луковыми колечками для Дина, и на долю секунды Сэм позавидовал тарелке, потому что Дин смотрел на нее так, словно ничего лучше не видел. Тьфу ты!  
\- Подозрительный? – Дин потянулся к гамбургеру едва ли не раньше, чем Сэм поставил перед ним тарелку, и от одного взгляда на то, как он вгрызается в гамбургер, Сэм почувствовал волнение. Он потянулся за стаканом с водой, игнорируя блаженные вздохи, издаваемые Дином. – В каком смысле?  
\- Подозрительный в том смысле, что там, говорят, живут привидения, - сказал Сэм. – Все в округе скажут тебе то же. Люди говорят, что слышат всякое: стоны и визги, а последний, кто арендовал этот дом, уехал в страшной спешке – такой, что даже не побеспокоился о собственной мебели.  
\- Ха, - Дин пожал плечами, вытирая нижнюю губу большим пальцем и обсасывая с него кетчуп, и вновь откусил от гамбургера. – Ну, меня не просто напугать. И потом, я был там полдня, и не видел, не слышал ничего странного.  
Пришла очередь Сэма пожимать плечами.  
\- Просто говорю тебе, что слышал, старик. Может, тебе надо, ну, например, провести там ночь.  
Дин снова облизал большой палец, и Сэм прикусил губу, чтобы не предложить свою помощь.  
Вечер так и тянулся, пока не завалилась дневная смена с консервного завода, чтобы расслабиться перед тем, как отправиться по домам. Дин остался, пропустил еще пару пива, но Сэм не мог болтать с ним, потому что бар был полон так, что не осталось свободного столика, и в промежутке между порциями Дин дотянулся и вложил в руку Сэма пару купюр.  
\- За выпивку, и оставь сдачу. Увидимся, - сказал он и ушел прежде, чем у Сэма появился шанс что-то сказать.  
Впервые за долгое время все, о чем волновался Сэм: у него нет номера этого парня.

 

***  
Иногда у Сэма бывало ощущение, что его жизнь повторяется виток за витком, «второй раз, словно в первый», как в Восьмой песне Генри. Сегодня был один из таких дней. На улице все еще было холодно, пасмурно и серо, и он практически дошел до своего угла, когда услышал позади рокот Шеви.  
\- Разве этого уже не было? – спросил он, когда Дин притормозил рядом. – Тебе ведь не нужны опять инструкции, правда?  
\- Неа, - улыбнулся ему Дин, и от глаз разошлись морщинки, сквозь открытое окно он протянул Сэму большой, исходящий паром, стакан. – Не знаю, как ты пьешь, так что просто добавил немного сливок и сахара. Просто ты выглядишь как парень «сливки-сахар».  
Сэм с минуту пялился на него, а потом с благодарностью обхватил замерзшими пальцами приятно теплый стакан.  
\- Спасибо, типа. Ну, то есть, за кофе точно спасибо, - он сверкнул на Дина быстрой усмешкой, а потом поднес стакан к лицу и вдохнул теплый, насыщенный кофейный аромат.  
\- Отвратительный день для прогулок, правда? – Дин кивнул на пассажирское сиденье. – Не хочешь посидеть, погреться?  
Сэм колебался, глядя то на свой угол, то на улицу позади – спокойную безлюдную улицу. – Я…  
\- Чувак, серьезно, скольких ты сможешь подцепить в разгар дня? Давай, залезай, погреешься и вернешься к работе.  
Сэм осторожно открыл дверцу и уселся, вздохнув, когда врубилась печка, и пальцы ног начали оттаивать.  
\- Спасибо. Определенно не хочу зиму.  
\- Ты бы подумал о перелете на юг на зиму, парень.  
\- Ага, может быть. Но у меня здесь дом и работа. Ну, кроме этой, - Сэм подул на кофе и сделал маленький глоток. Напиток был таким, как надо: сладким, но не слишком, достаточно сливок, чтобы уравновесить обычный горький привкус кофе. – А что насчет тебя? Осядешь на юге, когда уладишь с домом с привидениями?  
Дин покачал головой.  
\- Я… много путешествую. По работе. Пожалуй, у меня нет постоянного места, - он погладил руль. – Только это. Это мой дом.  
\- Машина? – Сэм заморгал от неожиданности. – И давно она у тебя?  
\- Была отцовская, теперь моя. Когда я был пацаном, мы много разъезжали, только машина и была постоянной.  
\- Это круто, - еще один глоток растекся теплом у Сэма внутри. Или это легкая улыбка Дина так подействовала и сняла напряжение. – Наверное, здорово было бы иметь такое детство. Быть рядом с родителями, общаться с ними.  
Когда Дин посмотрел вопросительно, он пояснил:  
\- Я с малолетства в приемышах. Даже и не знаю, кто мои предки.  
\- А, ясно. Это вроде как скверно, - сказал Дин, одаривая Сэма одним из своих быстрых взглядов. – И почему у меня ощущение, что ты не задержался в системе так долго, как они рассчитывали?  
\- С чего это? Из-за моего потрясного выбора профессии? – Сэм состроил гримасу, а потом нерешительно улыбнулся. – Да, не задержался. Жизнь на улице была не очень, но все же давала больше шансов выжить, чем в приемной семье, куда меня взяли, и когда подвернулся шанс, я сбежал.  
\- Давно?  
Сэм давненько не думал об этом, так что пришлось подсчитать в уме.  
\- Скажем… это было… семь лет и три штата назад.  
\- Ого, - Дин выглядел удивленным, может, даже шокированным. Сэм не знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать с уверенностью, но похоже на то. Определенно тот был поражен. – Так тебе было…  
\- Тринадцать, - закончил он, делая еще один большой глоток кофе. Напиток обжег горло и прокатился дальше, все еще слишком горячий, чтобы пить быстро. – В тринадцать не слишком большой выбор профессий.  
Дин пихнул его плечом и чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Я слыхал. Но в двадцать больше, ага? Или тебе двадцать один? Если ты работаешь в баре…  
\- А, чего только не сделаешь с фальшивыми доками, - сказал Сэм и осклабился. – Но давай оставим это между нами, а? И да, в двадцать больше вариантов, но я не закончил школу. Так что круг опять сузился. Я думал, что покончил с этим… - он указал на улицу, в сторону своего угла, - но мой сосед по комнате свалил без предупреждения, оставив меня ни с чем. А работой в баре сразу все не покроешь.  
\- Ты всегда торговал собой?!  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Немного. Но я не очень хорош в этом. Но это лучше другого дерьма, - он снова посмотрел на улицу и узнал притормаживающий маленький синий Эскорт. Это Фрэнк, который любил отсос и вечно называл его Марком. – Кстати об этом. Мне пора.  
Тем не менее, было сложно уйти, и после того, как вышел из машины, Сэм какое-то время колебался, но наклонился к дверце, глядя на Дина, смотрящего вдоль улицы.  
\- Ты сегодня работаешь? Гм, в смысле, в другом месте.  
\- Моя смена с семи.  
Дин улыбнулся Сэму и подмигнул:  
\- Тогда увидимся в семь, Сэмми.  
Сэмми? Сэм моргнул, помотал головой и крикнул вслед отъезжающему Дину:  
\- Сэмми – детское имя!  
Но почему-то он не мог перестать думать об этом, продолжая слышать теплый хриплый голос, произносящий: «Сэмми», даже когда с трудом дышал чуть позже, отсасывая клиенту.

***  
Когда Сэм примчался за пару минут до семи, Дин, как и говорил, был в баре: за кружкой уютно болтал о чем-то с Элис, которая в людные ночи разносила выпивку, но занималась и другой работой (как и все они), когда было потише или у них не хватало рук. Сэм начал смену вовремя, повязав фартук и потянувшись за тарелочкой с лаймом. Была ночь, когда после девяти они подавали две Короны по цене одной, и как только на фабрике закончится смена, к ним, скорее всего, хлынет толпа. Лучше подготовиться сейчас, чем заставлять ждать потом. Элис рассказывала Дину о своем коте, а тот смеялся и кивал в нужных местах. Когда она ушла принимать заказ, его губы растянула широкая улыбка, и Сэм отреагировал, наверное, как и девяносто девять процентов женского населения.  
\- Уже подружился? – спросил он с ухмылкой.  
\- Ревнуешь? – парировал Дин, потянувшись за долькой лайма. Сэм сделал рубящее движение над его пальцами, решительно не думая о текиле, соке лайма и реакции тела.  
\- К Элис? Уверен, она вполне сгодится тебе в бабушки, - Сэм нахмурился, когда Дин потянулся за следующим кусочком. – Руки прочь от моих лаймов, чувак, или у тебя будут серьезные проблемы.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что используешь эту фразочку для знакомства, - Дин слизал сок лайма с пальцев, прямо как накануне, и Сэм едва сдержался, чтобы не помочь ему.  
\- Не так-то много шансов для знакомства, - сказал Сэм, подхватывая дольку лайма. – Ну, не считая «Эй, не хочешь поразвлечься?»  
\- Работа не считается. – Дин прикончил свое пиво и взглянул на часы, висевшие над телевизором. – Во сколько пойдешь на перерыв?  
\- Наверное, около десяти, перед большим наплывом. А что?  
\- Да так. Думаю, могу покрутиться рядом, а потом перекусить с тобой. Иначе останется только вернуться в свой номер и пялиться в телевизор, а это забавнее всего, что могут показать по ящику.  
Что ж, каждый из них был честен, насколько мог. Сэм принялся за следующий лайм, потом посмотрел на Дина и между ударами ножа спросил:  
\- Что, серьезно?  
Дин пожал плечами и поскреб пятнышко на стойке, где фальшивое дерево чуть приподнялось, набухшее от обилия влаги, которую на него постоянно проливали.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал он, наконец, и посмотрел на Сэма. – С тобой интересно болтать. Я не часто говорю с людьми не на тему, хм, бизнеса. Не про работу. Это приятные перемены.  
\- Ага. Точно, - Сэм не часто говорил с людьми, лично он, безо всех этих «Хочешь поразвлечься» или «Что предложить вам выпить?», это было редкое удовольствие, говорить с кем-то, кому интересно пообщаться и кто обращается с ним как с человеком, а не как с вещью. – О, ну. Хочешь еще Бадвайзер? И гамбургер на ужин?  
\- Это было бы потрясающе, Сэмми, спасибо.  
Сэм закатил глаза и наполнил ему кружку.  
\- Чувак, я Сэм. Серьезно.  
\- Да как угодно. Сэмми, - Дин махнул рукой и подмигнул, и Сэм серьезно подумал, не попросить ли его забыть про мотель и просто пойти с ним домой после смены.

***  
Дин прослонялся поблизости до перерыва Сэма, вернулся и сел в дальнем углу бара, заняв единственное место. Большую часть вечера он провел, изучая потрепанную книжку в кожаном переплете, задерживаясь на некоторых страницах или делая заметки. У него была папка с газетными вырезками и фотографиями. Когда он не читал книжку в кожаном переплете, то делал пометки в обычном блокноте, просматривая вырезки.  
Сэм поставил перед ним Корону, рюмку текилы с долькой лайма и улыбнулся, когда Дин поднял на него слегка остекленевший, но полный признательности взгляд.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он и потянулся за бумажником, но Сэм покачал головой.  
\- За счет заведения. Ладно, за мой, – он посмотрел на заметки Дина и нахмурился. – А ты сможешь это прочитать?  
\- Что? Конечно, смогу, - Дин посмотрел сердито. – Это же мой почерк, разве нет?  
\- Главное, чтобы ты себя убедил, старик, - он отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку, успев заметить, как Дин косится на бумагу, будто ожидая, что каракули и впрямь станут буквами.

***  
\- Теперь меньшее, что я могу, подвезти тебя, - сказал Дин, потягиваясь и зевая, прежде чем собрать свои вещи. Сэм покачал головой, но потянул вверх молнию на толстовке и пошел следом за Дином к припаркованной Импале, блестящей черным под мигающим светом уличного фонаря.  
\- Ты ненормальный, в курсе? Давным-давно мог уехать домой.  
\- Верно. В пустую комнату мотеля?  
\- Да ладно, приятель. Просто сказал, - Сэм показывал дорогу от бара прямо до небольшого дома, но лишь когда Импала остановилась у двери, посмотрел на Дина. – Ты, мм. Хочешь зайти? В не-пустую не-мотельную комнату?  
Рядом молчали так долго, что Сэм почти решил сделать вид, что вообще ничего не говорил, и просто выйти из машины и забыть, что Дин Как-Его-Там вообще когда-то существовал. Он потянулся к дверной ручке, когда Дин придвинулся, положив руку рядом.  
\- Я хочу, - сказал он мягко приглушенным голосом, и от этих слов волна жара прошла через все тело Сэма. – Но мне рано вставать, нужно разузнать кое-что утром, а если я зайду, ни одному из нас не удастся поспать.  
Прошло много, много времени – честно сказать, Сэм даже не мог точно сказать, сколько – с тех пор, как кто-то обещал Сэму такое, и он верил, хотел этого.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он внезапно осипшим голосом. – Ладно. Но… прежде чем ты покинешь город, ладно? Обещай.  
Дин кивнул и дотронулся до лица Сэма, откинул его волосы назад, убирая с глаз. Его пальцы были теплыми, немного шероховатыми – Сэм подумал, что от мозолей – и их легкие поглаживания были такими приятными. Сэм закрыл глаза, когда Дин потер его губы подушечкой большого пальца; он затрепетал от приглушенного звука, который издал Дин, стоило лизнуть его палец, теплый и соленый, со странным металлическим привкусом.  
Слишком мало. Слишком далеко.  
Глаза Дина распахнулись шире, но было слишком темно, света уличных фонарей не хватало, а Сэм хотел бы видеть глаза Дина четко. Хотел бы видеть, как они потемнели, как их заволокло желанием, как расширились зрачки, заслоняя зелень.  
\- Сэм…  
\- Ш-ш, - Сэм не хотел говорить, не хотел слушать, что бы там Дин не сказал. Он придвинулся и поцеловал Дина, мазнув губами по его рту.  
Это задумывалось, как быстрый поцелуй, ничего больше, но Дин открыл рот, и тот был таким сладким и теплым, умелым и податливым, что для короткого поцелуя этого было слишком много. Сэму был просто необходим этот вкус Дина, нужно было пить его и заполнять собой. Он прижался сильнее, глотая звуки, которые издавал Дин, вздрогнул, когда тот обхватил его затылок, пропустил волосы между пальцами и сжал их. Машина наполнилась мокрыми звуками поцелуев и рваными – неистовых вздохом между прикосновениями губ.  
Дин отстранился первым, но не отодвинулся далеко. Ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Сэма, согревая дыханием его губы.  
\- Что за… а ты? – спросил Дин тихо, едва ли не шепотом. – Ты тоже это чувствуешь?  
Сэм кивнул и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, на этот раз сдержанным, мягко касаясь губами, как и хотел сначала.  
\- Ага. Похоже на то, - он закрыл глаза, и все равно видел лишь Дина. – Как будто связь. Между нами. – Он улыбнулся, и почувствовал, как губы Дина растянулись, в ответной улыбке. – Как будто я только тебя и ждал.  
Это получилось насмешливо, и Дин выпрямился.  
\- Банальщина.  
\- Но правда.  
\- Да, - Дин провел ладонью по лицу, и Сэму снова захотелось больше света – фонарного, лунного, любого – чтобы увидеть глаза Дина. Увидеть их выражение. – Иди домой, - сказал Дин, еще раз проводя пальцами по щеке Сэма. – Увидимся завтра. Собираешься на улицу?  
\- Без понятия. Проверишь сначала здесь?  
\- Обязательно.  
Одно последнее прикосновение, и Сэм заставил себя отстраниться, выйти из машины, игнорируя внутренний голос, вопивший, что он должен остаться.  
Уходить от Дина был труднее всего, что он делал в жизни, и Сэм подумал, что это и впрямь о чем-то говорит.

***  
Сэм проснулся изнуренным, со странным ноющим ощущением внутри.  
Он плохо спал, всю ночь ему снились пожары и одна и та же женщина в белой ночной сорочке, словно приколотая к потолку. Огонь полыхал вокруг нее, пока не поглотил совсем. А когда ему не снился огонь, это был Дин, пристально глядящий на него зелеными глазами и беззвучно кричащий.  
Всего за полчаса бодрствования он прикончил кофейник и целую коробку «Поптартс» - не самый любимый его завтрак (ну, не всегда), но они были в буфете, а Сэм был голоден.  
Обычно работа была лучшим способом избавиться от такой нервной энергии, так что он ею и занялся. Сменил белье на своей постели и в соседней спальне (вообще-то спальней ее можно было назвать с натяжкой, скорее она напоминала шкаф в задней части дома), пропылесосил и даже вымыл пару тарелок, остававшихся в раковине. Пора было заняться стиркой, но он был не в настроении топать до прачечной.  
И все это время внутри что-то жужжало, словно провод под напряжением. И было ощущение неправильности.  
А Дина все не было. Не то, чтобы Сэм начал полагаться на парня, которого встретил всего пару дней назад, но он готов был биться об заклад, что Дин всегда держит слово.  
Было начало одиннадцатого, и дом сверкал чистотой, как новый, а Сэм все сильнее погружался в усталость и ощущение «что-то должно случиться» и чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать. Возможно, в другом месте. Он все же решил прогуляться, хотя и не до прачечной. Просто выйти, подышать воздухом, проветрить голову.  
Позже, когда он возвращался к этому, Сэм никак не мог объяснить, почему пошел на улицу Вайн и отыскал так называемый «дом с привидениями» Дина. Но ноги сами несли его вперед, подозрительно быстро шагая по тротуару, а ноющее ощущение внутри переросло в нечто, близкое к панике, толкающее его немедленно найти Дина.

Машина Дина была припаркована перед домом, и Сэм пошатнулся от нахлынувшего облегчения. Впрочем, оно было коротким, потому что из дома послышался крик – не слова, а просто пронзительный вопль, но он был похож на голос Дина – а потом звук пропал, словно захлопнули дверь. Сэм вошел в переднюю дверь, едва ли не прежде, чем решил это сделать, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как… что-то… столкнуло Дина с лестницы.  
\- Дин!  
Он бежал, крича, туда, где все громче становился шум, похожий на жужжание, переходя в визг. Было холодно, что-то двигалось вокруг и сквозь Сэма, и было ощущение, что он пытается бежать сквозь мед или сироп, густой, липкий и тянущий его назад.  
\- Сэм… уходи…  
\- Только с тобой… давай, старик, - он потянул Дина, пытаясь подставить ему плечо и поднять на ноги.  
Они выбрались из дома за мгновение до того, как двери сами – резко – захлопнулись за ними, и внутри ветер завыл так, что было слышно даже сквозь стены. Сэм рухнул на спину, частично на порог, частично на траву, и Дин приземлился сверху, восстанавливая дыхание. Когда тот снова смог дышать, Сэм, задыхаясь, спросил:  
\- Что за хрень это была?  
\- Это, - сказал Дин, морщась при каждом движении, - был чертов мстительный дух, а не проклятый полтергейст, как я думал.

***  
\- Ну-ка, давай по порядку: привидения существуют? – Сэм покопался в холодильнике в поисках холодного компресса, который точно где-то был, и наконец, нашел его прямо за коробкой пиццы. Он вручил его Дину, сидящему за столом, и принялся искать кухонное полотенце, чтобы обернуть компресс.  
\- Привидения существуют, да. Как и демоны, вампиры, и вся другая нечисть. Ночные кошмары, истории про монстра под кроватью – все это не выдумки. За исключением снежного человека, - Дин прикоснулся ко лбу влажным полотенцем и скривился, а Сэм даже не знал, что сказать или делать с этим.  
\- И ты на них охотишься.  
\- Я… ага, - еще раз проведя полотенцем, Дин отложил его в сторону, прижав холодный компресс к ребрам. При первом прикосновении он резко втянул воздух, тут же вздрогнув от движения. Сэм покачал головой и постарался смотреть куда угодно, только не на наливающийся цветом синяк.  
\- Уверен, что тебе не надо в больницу? Ребра могут быть сломаны.  
\- Никаких больниц, - ответил Дин так же твердо, как и в тот раз, когда Сэм затащил его в Импалу и спросил, куда везти. – И они не сломаны. У меня было достаточно переломов, чтобы знать, какие при этом ощущения. Просто немного ударился.  
\- Немного. Точно, - Сэм потянулся и очень нежно коснулся рта Дина, припухшего оттого, что тот время от времени покусывал нижнюю губу, а может, потому что ударился. Или от того и другого. – Если ничего не сделать, будешь ходить в синяках.  
\- А мне идет, - Дин попытался улыбнуться, но получилась гримаса. – Все в порядке, Сэмми, правда. Я в порядке. Бывало и похуже, ничего, пережил.  
\- И то, что ты делаешь, вся эта охота, ты этим и хочешь заниматься? С этого и живешь? – Он положил пальцы на пульсирующую венку на шее Дина, и ровное биение под ними звучало странно обнадеживающе.  
\- Ну, за это не очень-то платят. Потому я и спрашивал про твой «заработок». Так я и оплачиваю большинство расходов.  
\- А. Так насчет покупки домов и ремонта…  
\- Одно из тысячи прикрытий. Они позволяют получить информацию, осмотреться. Большая часть моей работы заключается в поиске. Нужно понять, что происходит, потом почему и как лучше всего это исправить.  
\- А если бы я однажды захотел спросить? – Сэм был уверен, что знает ответ; видел, как тот отразился в глазах Дина, еще до того, как он открыл рот.  
\- Ты бы не захотел.  
\- Вообще-то, думаю, я хочу… но позже. Сейчас тебе лучше отдохнуть. – На самом деле было множество вещей, о которых Сэм хотел спросить: как Дин начал охотиться, почему до сих пор продолжает, сможет ли Сэм увидеть его после того, как он закончит здесь.  
Последний вопрос застал его врасплох, и должно быть отразился на его лице, иначе почему бы Дин заговорил – рот открывался, слышались слова – совсем иначе, и выражение его лица смягчилось.  
\- Идсда.  
\- Что?  
\- Иди. Сюда, - Дин встал и притянул к себе Сэма, и, Боже. Да. Этого Сэм и хотел, Дин так близко, в его личном пространстве, на веки вечные. Глаза Дина чуть расширились, когда Сэм вжался в него, и он запрокинул голову, глядя на Сэма. – Боже, да ты здоровый.  
\- Ты бы видел остальное, - это прозвучало пошло и более двусмысленно, чем Сэм имел в виду, но если слова вырвались, их не возьмешь обратно. А Сэм и не хотел. – Ты должен. Увидеть остальное, - выдохнул он, наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться губами рта Дина.  
\- Господи, да, пожалуйста, - Дин тоже был большим и твердым рядом с Сэмом, он просунул ногу тому между бедер. Это было так чертовски классно, что Сэм застонал и крепко поцеловал Дина, открыв рот, отчаянно желая снова почувствовать вкус Дина. – Сэм… да. Боже, да.  
\- Кровать, - напомнил Сэм между поцелуями, ведя носом по челюсти Дина. – Вполне хорошая кровать, нет нужды стоять… - Он лизнул припухший порез на губе Дина, задрожав от привкуса крови, прокатившегося по языку. – Хочу разложить тебя, приятель.  
\- Собираешься трахнуть меня? – ладонь Дина соскользнула с талии Сэма и чуть сжала пах, член Сэма дрогнул, увеличиваясь. Он застонал, когда Дин снова сжал ладонь, потирая, лаская его через джинсы. – Собираешься уложить и трахнуть меня, Сэмми?  
Голос Дина был хриплым, а тон густым и грубым, и таким голодным. Сэм потерся о руку Дина и прорычал:  
\- Господи Боже, да.  
Это было сложно, идти, спотыкаясь через маленький дом, не прекращая целоваться, но они справились, почти, всего лишь пару раз врезались в стены и мебель. Сэм пытался вести – спиной – так что именно он натыкался на всякие вещи, а не Дин, которому и так хватало синяков. И к тому времени, как они оказались в кровати, Сэм готов был зубами рвать на Дине одежду, правда, готов. Словно они три дня не заходили дальше прелюдии.  
\- Хочу медленно, - бормотал Сэм, стягивая рубашку через голову, - но не думаю, что смогу. Не в этот раз, – он совершенно точно рассчитывал на большее, чем этот один раз, даже если пришлось бы привязать Дина к кровати, чтобы удержать. Вообще-то весьма привлекательная идея. – Что думаешь о связывании?  
\- Без понятия, я… вот дерьмо! – Дин дотянулся до колечка в правом соске Сэма и крепче сцепил зубы, когда внутри прокатилась волна желания. – О, кто-то у нас маленькая сучка с кинками.  
\- Подожди, пока увидишь остальное, - Сэм улыбнулся Дину, но улыбка вышла скорее дикая, чем дружелюбная, но вообще-то он и чувствовал себя дико. Он потянулся к пуговицам на джинсах и, расстегнув их, запустил руку в штаны, медленно поглаживая член от основания к головке, где мерцал Принц Альберт (1), блеском золота оттеняя выступившие капли смазки.  
\- Трахни меня, - выдохнул Дин, тяжело оседая на кровать на таком, черт, правильном уровне с членом Сэма. – Не тяни.  
Сэм засмеялся, но смех перешел в низкий стон, когда Дин потер головку его члена, прежде чем мягко потянуть за пирсинг.  
\- Так и задумывалось.  
Он смотрел, как Дин ласкает его, мягко проводя пальцами вверх и вниз, осторожно, словно в первый раз, слегка подразнивая щелочку головки, размазывая жидкость. Каждый толчок, каждое удар по колечку заставляли Сэма трепетать, прикосновения были слишком легкими и нежными, чтобы это было похоже на настоящее трение; но достаточными, чтобы завести его просто до безумия.  
\- Отсоси мне, - сказал он резко, толкаясь навстречу Дину. У того был такой яркий, греховный рот, полные, роскошные губы, которые блестели от облизывания, и Сэм хотел почувствовать, как они сомкнуться на нем, ощутить влажное тепло этого рта вокруг члена. Хотел вынимать его и втрахивать обратно, и вынимать снова, весь скользкий от слюны Дина.  
Дин принял его, сначала облизав вокруг колечка, вцепился руками в бедра Сэма, удерживая, когда тот стал толкался. Каждый толчок был так хорош, насколько можно представить, язык Дина проходился по всей длине, когда Сэм выходил, и легонько ударял по колечку.  
\- Господи, сколько же я хочу с тобой сделать, - сказал он, и голод жаркими кольцами разошелся внутри. Сэм взял себя в руки и потерся членом о рот Дина, вздрогнув, когда колечко попало по ранке на губе, и Дин жалобно застонал. – Хочу кончить тебе на лицо, а потом слизать все. Хочу трахнуть тебя без презерватива и посмотреть, как из тебя вытекает сперма, а потом облизать и ее и тебя. Связать тебя и дразнить, пока ты не начнешь кричать.  
\- Господи, Сэм, - Дин покраснел, румянец покрыл даже шею, но Сэм не думал, что это смущение. Учитывая, как влажно блестел его член, и большие капли смазки скользили вниз, Сэм был уверен, что Дин может кончить от одного этого, и Сэм может даже не касаться его члена. – Да. Все это.  
Он придвинулся так близко, что почти почувствовал, как Дина бросает в жар, обхватил его член и принялся медленно дрочить, нашептывая:  
\- Ты только ботом или топ тоже? Хочешь, я скользну на твой член и объезжу тебя? Знаю, чего хочу я: увидеть тебя на животе, а твою дырочку скользкой и раскрытой, просящей мой толстый член.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дин и отодвинулся. – Давай, сейчас.  
Он двигался медлительно, скованно из-за синяков, украшавших его тело. Но когда он лежал на животе, невероятная, длинная линия его спины так и манила Сэма облизать ее всю, закончив расселиной между ягодиц, которые хотелось укусить.  
Сэму хватило мгновения, чтобы достать смазку и презервативы, и он уже терся скользкими пальцами о дырочку Дина, дразня, надавливая нежно, пока она не начала поддаваться. Два пальца медленно скользили, а Дин стонал и извивался под ним, подаваясь назад и сдавленно дыша, и бормотал хрипло:  
\- Еще, еще, ну же.  
Три пальца заставили Дина задыхаться и работать бедрами, то насаживаясь, то отираясь членом о постель. Сэм мог бы застыть навечно, глядя, как Дин умоляет всем телом, каждой выступившей капелькой пота, каждым стонущим вдохом. Конечно, если сам не кончит еще до того, как войдет в Дина, потому что, мать твою, он хотел его.  
\- Хватит гребаной прелюдии, трахни меня уже.  
Сэм шлепнул Дина по заду и потянулся за презервативом. Было сложно открыть его скользкими пальцами, но Сэм отлично справился зубами и открыл упаковку, не повредив резинку. Он раскатал его на себе и добавил смазки, прежде чем вжаться в Дина.  
Дин наклонил голову, и открывшаяся шея придала ему такой уязвимый вид, что вызвала у Сэма приступ покровительственной заботы.  
\- Ты как, нормально? Как ребра? Не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
\- Я в норме, Сэм, просто… Господи, трахни меня, я сейчас сдохну.  
Даже после подготовки Дин не был раскрыт полностью, и низко застонал, когда Сэм толкнулся, чувствуя, как его пронзает током от того, как Дин принял его, обволакивая, такой горячий и тесный. Он чуть притормозил, давая Дину шанс придти в себя. Сэм боялся, что скажет что-нибудь совершенно дурацкое, типа: «Боже, я мог бы делать это вечно», но сейчас он не был уверен ни в чем, кроме того, что чертовски здорово быть так глубоко в Дине, когда он извивается под ним, жадно вскидывает бедра, сжимаясь и расслабляясь вокруг него.  
Дин пробормотал что-то, похожее на «Двигайся», так что Сэм двинулся, засаживая на всю длину. Он потянул Дина вверх, навис над ним, стараясь держаться подальше от ребер, и начал медленно толкаться и скользить, пока Дин не подался назад, рыкнув:  
\- Сильнее, давай, ну, вжарь мне.  
Он точно знал, когда попал в простату Дина: тот напрягся под ним, и из груди вырвался потрясенный выдох. Который перешел в мяуканье и хныканье, и Дин заерзал, добираясь рукой до собственного члена, пока Сэм вбивался в него, ударяя в одну точку снова и снова.  
Они двигались абсолютно синхронно, и Сэм не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз так откровенно наслаждался сексом, хотя бы немного. Он хотел вонзатся в Дина снова и снова, пока они оба не станут мокрыми и скользкими от спермы. Он хотел обхватить Дина и прижать к себе, целуя, пока у них не опухнут и не заболят рты, а потом целовать снова. Сэм дотянулся и обернул ладонь поверх пальцев Дина, дроча ему быстро и сильно, так что почувствовал, как смазка выделяется и стекает тонкой струйкой, делая их пальцы скользкими и липкими. Тот дрожал от каждого толчка, и Сэм пытался сдержать оргазм, пока не почувствует, как Дин горячо и сильно сжимается вокруг него, но яйца уже поджались, и что-то горячее все сильнее скручивалось в животе.  
У Дина стоял просто колом, эрекция стала сильной до дрожи.  
\- О, Боже…  
\- Давай. Ну же. Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, Дин, - сказал Сэм, покусывая Дина и зализывая каждый укус, и застонал, чувствуя, как тот кончает, сильными толчками выплескиваясь на их соединенные руки. Он задрожал, чувствуя, как пульсация проходит через него, и Сэм кончил с низким болезненным криком, толкаясь вперед на каждое сжатие, пытаясь войти глубже, глубже, насколько мог.  
В конце они рухнули лицом в кровать, и Сэм скатился с Дина, чтобы не сделать еще больнее, но тот только притянул его ближе, бормоча, как же ему хорошо и какие к черту синяки?  
\- Ты чокнутый, - сказал Сэм и поднял их руки, слизывая сперму Дина, проводя языком между пальцами и обсасывая каждый. Он скормил ее Дину в поцелуе и принялся слизывать снова, словно Дин был самым вкусным, что Сэм когда-либо хотел.  
\- Мм. Мы просто должны сделать это снова, - сказал Дин, перекатываясь на свою сторону. Он провел рукой по груди Сэма, задержавшись, чтобы дернуть колечки в сосках, прежде чем опустить руку ниже, на все еще не снятый презерватив. – Еще?  
Сэм одарил его игривой ухмылкой:  
\- Ненасытный. Дай мне хоть пару минут отдышаться.  
Дин поднял руку в таком жесте, словно смотрел на часы.  
\- Запросто. Время пошло.  
______________  
1\. Принц Альберт - самый распространенный мужской генитальный пирсинг, быстро заживающий и относительно беспроблемный

***  
Солнце давно село, так что свет в комнате был только от лампы в гостиной. В комнате стояла почти полная темнота, потому что пятна света не шли дальше двери, оставляя остальное пространство в тени. К тому же похолодало, ведь Сэм еще раньше отключил термостат и конечно не собирался выбираться из постели по таким пустякам. Но он взял на заметку включить нагреватель, если они надумают шевелиться. Он надеялся, что это случится не раньше весны.  
\- А это приятно, - сказал наконец Сэм, прижимаясь как можно ближе к Дину. Он осторожно положил голову, не желая добавлять синяков, и услышал, как ровно и спокойно бьется его сердце.  
\- Что приятно? – Дин прошелся пальцами по волосам Сэма – еще чуть-чуть, и надо будет стричься – и это было так здорово, что Сэм едва не замурчал. Хотя это было бы немного странно. По крайней мере, для первого раза.  
\- Обжиматься после секса, - Сэм уткнулся Дину под подбородок, пробуя соль от пота и, возможно, спермы; язык уколола щетина. – Не пойми меня неправильно, секс был просто великолепен. Но я скучал… по этому.  
\- Мм, - Дин откинул голову назад и издал низкий довольный звук, когда Сэм лизнул метку, оставленную им чуть раньше. – Мы не обжимаемся, сучка.  
Это вызвало у Сэма улыбку.  
\- Конечно, обжимаемся, придурок.  
\- Вот еще. Мы просто… делимся теплом. Да мы заснем в любую минуту.  
\- Угу, - Сэм вернулся к вылизыванию засоса на шее Дина, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда по его телу проходила дрожь. Когда Дин закрыл глаза и изобразил храп, он пихнул его в живот, а затем подвинулся и фыркнул в то место, куда ударил, так, что получился неприличный звук.  
\- Ну ты чудной, - Дин снова принялся расчесывать волосы Сэма пальцами, заправляя их за уши. – На работу собираешься?  
\- Неа. Среда и четверг у меня выходные – народу мало. Теперь еще и зима, наверное, и по воскресеньям не придется выходить. – Вообще, это была не особо хорошая новость: она означала, что придется больше стоять на углу, чтобы возместить в деньгах.  
У Дина заурчало в животе, Сэм хихикнул и снова его толкнул, а потом нежно обвел синяки, которые сейчас не мог видеть.  
Дин ахнул от боли, и Сэм отодвинулся.  
\- Сильно болит?  
\- Ага, немного, - Дин потер затылок Сэма, а потом наклонился за поцелуем. – Вроде как уже забыл.  
\- Хорошо.  
Они лениво целовались, пока в животе у Дина опять не заурчало, а следом и у Сэма. Сэм не хотел шевелиться, и вообще не хотел вылезать из постели. Не хотел нарушать очарование момента или что-то менять. Здесь, сейчас, в постели с Дином он был счастлив. С тем самым Дином, о существовании которого не знал еще три дня назад, который ворвался в город и в его сердце, и который, скорее всего, заберет это сердце с собой, когда уедет.  
\- Эй, - его надежные, теплые пальцы обхватили лицо Сэма. – Ты где витаешь? Что у тебя в голове творится?  
\- Ничего, - сказал он почти бесстрастно. – Пытаюсь вспомнить, что из съестного есть в доме.  
Звук, который издал Дин, ясно говорил, что тот ему не поверил, но и во лжи уличать не стал.  
\- Мы можем одеться и куда-нибудь сходить, - сменил он тему, и вот оно. Очарование было разрушено, момент упущен. И Сэму его уже не хватало.  
\- Приятель, там же холодно и темно, - Сэм потряс головой и потянулся к лампе около кровати. – Уверен, в морозилке есть пицца… сойдет?  
\- С пеперони? – Надежда в голосе Дина заставила его улыбнуться.  
\- Ага, скорее всего. Не хочешь принять душ, пока я буду с ней разбираться? Или мы можем пойти в душ вместе, сэкономим воду.  
\- Или мы можем пойти вместе, и я отсосу у тебя под душем, - Дин поднял брови, и Сэм почувствовал, как по телу опять прошлись иголочки жара.  
\- Или так. И я даже могу вернуть услугу, - он широко улыбнулся реакции Дина. – Полотенца в шкафу в коридоре, сам возьмешь.  
\- Ладно, - вообще-то не похоже было, что Дин намеревался немедленно вылезать из постели, судя по тому, что он откинулся на подушки и смотрел, как Сэм ходит по комнате.  
\- Ей нужно разогреться минут десять, прежде чем класть туда пиццу, - Сэм натянул спортивные штаны, висевшие на дверце шкафа, и когда выпрямился, ткань сзади разгладилась и очертила его фигуру – Вода нагреется через несколько минут, просто чтоб ты знал.  
\- Или мы можем помыться после еды, - бросил Дин с совершенно невинным выражением на лице. Но Сэма было не так просто одурачить.  
\- Что, боишься, как бы пицца не сгорела, пока мы будем экономить воду?  
Дин расцвел самодовольной улыбкой и открыл глаза, чтобы подмигнуть Сэму:  
\- Точно.  
\- Ладно. Сначала поедим. Теперь, когда расшевелился, я просто умираю с голоду, - Сэм надеялся, что у него две замороженных пиццы, иначе позже придется заказывать еще одну. – В шкафу есть еще пара трико, можешь одеть их вместо своих шмоток. Пока не помоешься.  
\- Пожалуй, так и сделаю.  
Так получилось, что Сэм задержался и увидел, как Дин морщится и вздрагивает от каждого движения. Он нахмурился и хотел было предложит помощь, но отказался от этой идеи. Он недолго знал этого парня, но уже понял, что Дин не из тех людей, которые показывают то, что сами считают слабостью – даже если ранены и накаутированы, хм, призраком.  
Ему нужно привыкнуть ко всем этим призрачным делам. И задать Дину кучу вопросов.  
\- О, когда пойдешь в туалет, потряси ручку после того, как смоешь, а то цепь заедает. Увидимся.  
\- Ага.

***  
Сэм слонялся по кухне в ожидании, когда погаснет красная лампочка и можно будет достать пиццу. Может, если бы он отработал пару дополнительных ночей – или дней, без разницы – на углу, то смог бы подсобрать денег и взять пару выходных в баре, чтобы потусить с Дином. Ха. Потусить в постели, вытрахивая друг другу мозги.  
Или Дин мог бы немного задержаться в городе. Если в городе есть один… призрак, значит, могут быть и другие, и Дин он мог бы охотиться, пока Сэм работает в баре. И если Дин так хорош в мошенничестве, как говорит, Сэм мог бы не ходить на свой угол пару недель…  
Твердая ладонь упала ему на плечо, резко разворачивая, и Сэм чуть не уронил обоих, пока пытался поймать равновесие, и сердито посмотрел на Дина:  
\- Чувак, какого черта?!  
\- Откуда у тебя это, Сэм?  
Дин держал фотографию, обычно висевшую на зеркале внутри шкафа. На ней были два мальчика – ладно, один мальчик, который держал второго, совсем младенца. Мальчишка улыбался в объектив и выглядел таким гордым и счастливым, что держит малыша. На оборотной стороне фотографии – Сэм знал это, потому что изучил ее вдоль и поперек, выискивая хоть какие-то зацепки насчет своей семьи – всего и было что «Д. и С., 10/83»  
\- Сэм! Откуда?  
\- Она моя, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Дина. – Записка с моим именем и эта фотография – все, что было при мне, когда меня подкинули к больнице. А что?  
\- Как твое имя? Полное имя?  
\- Сэмюэль Джон Винчестер, - сказал он, и его охватило странное беспокойство. – А что, Дин?  
Дин бросил снимок на стол и, открыв свой бумажник, протянул Сэму фотографию.  
Это был не тот же снимок, но очень похожий. Та же комната, тот же стул и обстановка. Те же мальчишки, но на этот раз с ними был мужчина, высокий, с темными волосами и морщинками от смеха вокруг глаз, такими же, как те, что появлялись у Дина, когда тот улыбался, подметил Сэм мимоходом. Он стоял позади стула, положив большие ладони на плечи мальчиков в знак защиты. Любви.  
\- Переверни, - сказал Дин, и его голос звучал, словно из-под толщи воды.  
На задней стороне фотографии он прочитал: «Джон с Дином и Сэмми. 10/83»  
\- Кто… - Сэм замолчал и прочистил горло, но голос все равно прозвучал хрипло: - Кто такой Джон?  
\- Наш отец, - Дин прокашлялся. – Наш отец, Сэмми. Сэм. Ты…  
\- …мой брат, - закончил Сэм, пристально глядя на снимок. Когда он поднял взгляд на Дина, внутри все застыло, несмотря на истерический смех, булькающий в горле. Он сглатывал снова и снова, пока не затолкал его внутрь, где он казалось, вот-вот разорвет грудную клетку.  
Всего три дня, а Сэм успел встретить первого парня, с которым ощутил настоящую связь, который отнесся к нему, как к человеку, а не просто чуваку, отсасывающему, чтобы прожить, потому что он больше ничего не умеет. Он встретил Дина, такого умного, веселого и чертовски сексуального, и убивающего призраков. Он встретил Дина и влюбился… в собственного брата.  
У Сэма сводило ребра от усилия, с которым он дышал.  
\- … думали, ты умер, - говорил Дин, когда Сэм смог сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме ломки в собственном теле. – Он сказал мне, что ты умер.  
\- Что? Почему? Когда? – Сэм порадовался, что рядом есть стул, когда его колени подогнулись, иначе задница оказалась бы прямо на полу.  
\- Отец сказал мне, что ты мертв. Несколько… несколько месяцев спустя после маминой смерти. Я ж не знал, думал, ты болел. Или он сказал, что ты болел. И мы отвезли тебя в больницу…  
\- Святых Марии и Елизаветы в Сент-Луисе, Миссури, - Сэм знал это название, первые семь лет жизни он провел в приюте с тем же названием, пока его не взяли в приемную семью.  
Столько информации сразу, но непонятно, как это его мама мертва. От чего? Когда? Ясно, что его отец – их отец – остался жив, жил, так почему не заботился о нем? Дин упоминал, что ездит на Импале, потому что отец умер, но когда и как это случилось… и Боже. Сэму казалось, голова сейчас лопнет.  
\- Ага, - нежно погладив, Дин убрал фотографию обратно в бумажник. – Господи. Все эти годы…  
\- Я столько передумал, - сказал Сэм, вспоминая темные дни и ночи. – Я перебрал все имена для мальчиков. Для тебя. Даниэль, Дэвид, Деррик. Никогда не думал о «Дине» - даже не знаю, почему. Кажется, я прошелся по всем именам, которые когда-либо слышал или знал, – он посмотрел на Дина, его красивое лицо с искрящимися, яркими глазами и губами, которые его целовали, заставляли чувствовать себя живым, и вздохнул. – Когда-то давно я притворялся, довольно долго, что за мной приехали. Что это все ошибка, и кто-то входит в дверь и говорит: «Это мой брат!», и увозит. Я смотрел на мальчишек на улице, и представлял, что кто-то из них тот самый, со снимка, и он меня ищет.  
\- Прости, Сэмми.  
Он сказал это тихо, почти шепотом, и это разбило сердце Сэма вернее, чем все остальное, сказанное этой ночью.  
\- Это… не твоя вина, - сказал он, смаргивая жгущие глаза слезы. – Ты не виноват. Ты не знал.  
Сэм думал, что Дин – тот самый парень (его парень, шептал внутренний голос), кто будет рядом, поможет в трудную минуту. А если совсем честно, то будем сильным, возьмет инициативу на себя. Будет тем, на кого можно положиться, на кого можно рассчитывать.  
но Сэм не мог на него положиться. Дин не мог быть его.  
\- Мне надо идти… - Дин махнул рукой вглубь дома, и Сэм кивнул.  
\- Ты все равно можешь принять душ, если хочешь. Я… я побуду тут.  
Дин только мотнул головой и вышел. Вернулся несколько минут спустя, тихий, как тень, уже в обуви. Он двигался медленно, осторожно и держался натянуто. Под всей этой одеждой у него был разукрашен весь правый бок, Сэм помнил, как осторожно касался и целовал кожу по краю темных пятен, а мышцы живота Дина судорожно сжимались и дергались под его губами и языком.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - сказал Сэм, подходя к Дину, когда тот уже стоял у двери. – Не надо. Не уходи.  
\- Я не могу остаться, Сэмми, - Дин взглядом пресек все попытки Сэма. – Я хочу… хочу того, что не могу получить. Не могу получить тебя, не… мы же братья, - закончил он ломающимся голосом.  
\- Знаю, - и это было нечестно. Это была самая нечестная вещь во всей его жизни, потому что его обокрали дважды. Потерять только что найденного брата и любовь, которую никогда не смел желать.  
\- Вот. Если что-то понадобится… что-нибудь. Все, что угодно. Позвони, ладно? – Дин дал ему клочок бумаги с нацарапанным номером, а потом дотянулся и взял его лицо в ладони. – Что угодно, в любое время. Сэмми.  
Сэм кивнул.  
Последнее прикосновение, заботливый шепот, и Дин исчез. Даже когда урчание Импалы стихло, Сэм все еще чувствовал тепло этого прикосновения.

***  
Он не звонил Дину. Хотел, хотел до боли. Но думал о том, как они будут говорить, как услышит этот низкий, теплый голос, и тут же вспоминал, как он произносил его имя со страстью, с желанием, и это было слишком больно. Так что вместо этого Сэм набирал сообщения. Не часто, ничего особенного, просто случайности время от времени.  
«Элис все еще говорит о тебе. Думаю, следующего кота она назовет Дином».  
«Сегодня видел черную Шеви. Твоя лучше».  
«Зима отстой. В следующем году махну на юг».  
«Интересно, белки боятся высоты?»  
«Скучаю. Постоянно думаю о тебе».  
«Поймал еще призраков? Ты осторожен?»  
«Сегодня увидел парня и подумал, что это ты. Он не обернулся, когда я выкрикнул твое имя».  
На все сообщения он получил только один ответ, там было лишь: «Тоже скучаю».  
Конверт пришел за пару дней до Рождества срочной доставкой. Сэм расписался за него, полный любопытства, потому что в обратном адресе стоял городок в Аризоне, о котором Сэм и не слышал никогда, он вообще никого не знал из Аризоны.  
Внутри была пачка купюр и сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Сэм отложил деньги в сторону и дрожащими руками развернул листок.

Сэмми…  
Здесь четыре тысячи долларов. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял их и ушел с улицы. Это не значит, будто я думаю, что ты не можешь о себе позаботиться. Знаю, можешь… и чертовски хорошо это делал много лет.  
Просто с ними будет полегче. Пожалуйста.  
Дин.

На самом деле было очень просто проявить упрямство и отложить деньги. Он мог о себе позаботиться, и, да, он отлично справлялся с этим много лет. Ему не нужен Дин или кто-то еще, явившийся вдруг, как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Но. Это был способ разорвать круг и вернуть себе половину жизни. Сэм был не настолько упрям, чтобы этого не видеть.  
Он вытащил телефон и заколебался, разрываясь от желанием позвонить Дину, услышать его голос и сказать… попросить, к черту, умолять его вернуться. Вернуться не как брата, а как мужчину, с которым Сэм встречался и которого полюбил. Мужчину, которого Сэм по-прежнему хотел.  
Он напечатал: «Спасибо. Люблю тебя. Вернись, пожалуйста?» и нажал «Отправить».

***  
Через пару дней намечался тест по школьной программе, и Сэм был уверен, что пройдет, ничего сложного. У него была брошюра про разные колледжи и университеты, на кухонном столе были разложены разные образовательные программы, Стенфорд и Гарвард боролись за место с Техасским технологическим, Университетом штата Огайо и технологическим институтом Деври. Его консультант из Центра образования для взрослых заверил, что финансовая помощь студентам доступна в разных формах от именных грантов и стипендии до студенческого займа и работы по образовательным программам.  
Прошло четыре месяца с последнего сообщения от Дина. Было еще два конверта: ни в одном не лежала такая сумма, как в первый раз, но денег было достаточно, чтобы оплачивать счета и покупать продукты без того, чтобы снова отправляться на тот угол. В последнем конверте был кусочек бумаги и на него всего три слова: «Тоже люблю тебя».  
Подписи «Дин» не было, и Сэм весь день боролся с желанием отправлять ему сообщение за сообщением, умоляя. Однажды он позвонил и попал на голосовую почту, но ответного звонка так и не дождался.  
Следующим шагом после сдачи экзаменов будет заявление в колледж, и хотя все они были хороши, Сэм склонялся к Стенфорду. Калифорния была чертовски дорогой, но зимой там намного теплее, чем здесь, на благословенном Среднем Западе.  
Иногда, когда позволял себе затеряться в романтических мечтах или попросту поддавался иллюзиям, Сэм представлял, что учится в Стенфорде и, может, работает в библиотеке или местной кофейне. Он представлял, что возвращается после долгого дня занятий и рабочей смены в квартирку, которую они делят с Дином, и они вместе готовят ужин, спорят, кому идти в прачечную, и трахаются на каждой подходящей поверхности, а потом проводят ночь в объятиях друг друга.  
Может, это желание и было нереальным, но таким же настоящим для него, как и мысль о том, что кто-то найдет его, когда он был младше. А может, и более настоящая, потому что теперь это был не кто-то незнакомый и безликий: Сэм постоянно видел в своих мечтах Дина.  
Он слишком увлекся раздумьями о разных учебных заведениях – Стенфорд был его первым выбором, но это не мешало ему рассматривать плюсы и минусы других – и попытками представить как сопоставить ежемесячные затраты в Пало Альто и возможности финансовой поддержки, когда в дверь постучали.  
Сэм совершенно не ожидал, открыв дверь, увидеть прямо на пороге Дина с руками в карманах и полным надежды взглядом. И он был уверен, что Дин точно не ожидал, что Сэм просто сгребет его в объятья, как и того, что захлопнув дверь, он прижмет Дина к ней и примется неистово целовать.  
Это был совершенно идеальный поцелуй, может, даже слишком, и Сэм хотел просто утонуть в нем. Утонуть в жаре рта Дина, в тихих звуках, рождающихся в его горле, в ощущении его рук, обхвативших лицо Сэма, притягивающих ближе. Сэм протестующее застонал, когда Дин отстранился, но тот просто устроился поудобнее у двери и снова поцеловал Сэма, медленно и нежно, многообещающе лаская и дразня языком, пока у обоих хватало дыхания.  
\- Как я рад, что ты вернулся, - сказал он, кусая Дина в подбородок и зализывая след. – Никогда больше не отпущу тебя.  
\- Сэм. Боже, Сэмми, - и оттого, как Дин сказал это прерывающимся голосом, внутри Сэма что-то оборвалось, и он снова поцеловал его, стараясь вложить в поцелуй все, что вряд ли сможет выразить словами. – Подожди… подожди. Сэм. Стой. – Дин оттолкнул его слегка, просто, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, удерживая его руки. – Я просто… Не нужно было возвращаться так скоро, но я здесь, - он покачал головой. – Это… я не должен этого хотеть. Ты мой брат, это неправильно, это…  
Сэм поймал его взгляд.  
\- Мне плевать. Я хочу тебя, старик, а остальное? Пусть мир остосет у себя. Мы ведь никому не вредим, - он сам верил в это. Никто не узнает про их связь, да никому и не должно быть дела.  
Дин шумно выдохнул, но кивнул.  
\- Как я и сказал, я не должен этого хотеть… но я хочу. И в задницу всех.  
\- А если вместо этого я тебя в задницу? – Какая-то часть Сэма волновалась, что слишком рано вот так набрасываться, но другая, та часть, что прижималась к Дину и чувствовала, как тот его хочет… эта часть точно знала, что не рано.  
\- Да, - едва слышно. – Сейчас, – Дин уже тянулся к его ремню, и Сэм осознал, как дрожат руки, когда потянулся к ремню Дина.  
\- Спальня, - сказал Сэм, дергая вниз его джинсы. – Хочу трахнуть тебя быстро и жестко, а потом уложить и повторить медленно. – Он распахнул и снял рубашку, и его обдало жаром, когда Дин сделал то же самое. Он был таким же великолепным, каким Сэм его помнил: высокий и стройный, с сильным, мускулистым телом. – Без синяков, - сказал он, касаясь там, где в прошлый раз были кровоподтеки. – Хорошо.  
\- Я был осторожен, - он толкнул Сэма назад, одной рукой пробираясь в его джинсы. – Черт, я и забыл, какой ты большой.  
Они ударились о дверной косяк, завалились в спальню и упали на кровать так, что Дин оказался сидящим на Сэме.  
\- Собираюсь прокатиться на тебе, Сэмми, - сказал Дин, сдвигаясь, чтобы снять с Сэма джинсы. - Обсосать тебя и скользнуть на твой член. Дрочить себе и кончить, когда ты спустишь в меня.  
Сэм с трудом сглотнул и притянул Дина, чтобы поцеловать, ударяясь зубами и кусая, пока не почувствовал резкий вкус крови на языке. Дин посасывал его губу, пока ее не прожгло болью там, где он прихватил зубами.  
\- Ты хочешь…  
\- … без презерватива, - Дин кивнул.  
\- Уверен?  
Зеленые глаза встретились с его, и Дин не отвел взгляда.  
\- А у тебя есть причина отказаться? – И на мгновение от такого доверия у Сэма перехватило дыхание, и он сосредоточился на том, чтобы втягивать воздух и позволять ему выходить, прежде чем смог ответить. – Нет.  
\- Хорошо, - Дин на миг замер, а потом наклонился ближе, к самому уху Сэма. – Не хочу сожалеть об этом. – И он сдвинулся ниже, не отводя взгляд вплоть до того момента, как поравнялся с членом Сэма, толстым и твердо торчащим, с блестящей гладкой головкой. – Чертовски большой член, в прошлый раз я чувствовал это еще несколько дней каждый раз, как садился, – он нагнулся и лизнул головку, дразня языком колечко, лизнул щелочку самым кончиком языка, а Сэму захотелось схватить его голову и вжать в себя лицом.  
Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Дин засмеялся, низко и грубо, и мягко прикоснулся, так, что Сэм выгнулся, пытаясь снова заполучить этот рот.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Дин…  
\- Терпение, Сэмми, - Дин лизнул еще раз, и отодвинулся, засмеявшись, когда Сэм заскулил. – Да ладно, к черту терпение.  
На этот раз Дин не дразнил. Он насадился ртом на член Сэма и сосал его так мокро и так здорово. Сэм подбрасывал бедра, мягко тычась в заполненный рот Дина, и хныкал, когда тот только принимал глубже.  
К тому времени, как Дин выпустил его из рта, у Сэма уже кружилась голова, и легче не стало, когда тот подтянулся и приподнялся над ним, и Сэм увидел, что Дин уже готов: весь раскрытый и скользкий от смазки, и срань господня.  
\- Ты… ты перед этим… – он даже не мог сложить слова в осмысленное предложение, но, похоже, этого и не требовалось. Дин кивнул и двинулся, насаживаясь на него, используя силу тяжести, чтобы вместить Сэма внутри себя.  
\- О, Господи, - простонал он, и Сэм ему вторил, потому что БОЖЕ. Он был целиком в Дине, чувствовал его всего. Дин был таким горячим вокруг него, достаточно скользким, чтобы двигаться, но все равно тесным, чтобы трение было просто восхитительным. И каждый раз, когда Дин двигался, колечко Сэма терлось о него, но и о Сэма тоже. Это было так, словно он и трахал и отдавался одновременно, и от этого голод пульсировал внутри, возрастая и обжигая.  
Дин двигался на нем медленно и ровно, потом быстрее, и каждое скольжение вниз заставляло их задыхаться. Сэм придерживал Дина одной рукой, другой дроча его член, при каждом движении ощущая, как тот пульсирует. Чем быстрее двигался Дин, тем быстрее дрочил Сэм, пока член не разбух, все удлиняясь, а яйца не поджались. Сэм удерживал его на своем члене, пока Дин кончал, брызгая ему на грудь и живот, покрывая их тонкими полосками спермы.  
Несколько минут спустя его сотряс собственный оргазм, и Дин стонал на нем, пока Сэм быстро и сильно вбивался в него. На миг они замерли, а потом Дин упал вперед, размазывая свою сперму между их телами, в то время, как сперма Сэма вытекала из него.  
Сэм впервые занимался с кем-то незащищенным сексом. За все время. От одной мысли об этом он чувствовал себя слегка пьяным и очень любимым. Защищенным.  
\- Так рад, что ты вернулся, - пробормотал он сонно и сыто. Он почувствовал, как Дин улыбнулся ему в шею.  
\- Я тоже.

***

\- Так что думаешь насчет Калифорнии? – у них был поздний послеобеденный перекус из сэндвичей с жаренным сыром и томатного супа – перекус, потому что до смены Сэма оставалась еще пара часов, вот тогда они и смогут пообедать.  
\- В каком смысле «что я думаю о Калифорнии»? – Дин отхлебнул супа из кружки, потому что у Сэма была только одна чашка, а Дину было все равно, во что наливать суп, так давно он его не ел.  
\- Ну, чтобы остаться. Жить. Я подумал подыскать там колледж.  
Дин замер и пронзительно посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Ты что? С каких пор?  
\- С тех пор, как кое-кто прислал мне денег и сказал свалить с улицы, – Сэм запил сэндвич супом, игнорируя рвотные звуки, издаваемые Дином. – Я пошел и поговорил с консультантом в Центре образования взрослых, и записался в их программу среднего образования. У меня тесты через пару дней, и если я пройду – а я пройду – то получу аттестат и смогу пойти в колледж.  
\- Ты… правда? По-настоящему? – Дин выглядел до смешного гордым, и у Сэма потеплело на душе. Но улыбка пропала, и ее место заняли нахмуренные брови. – Аха. Я просто думал…  
\- Что? – нахмуренные брови вызвали тревогу, и тепло сменилось холодным прикосновением. – Дин, что?  
\- О, что ты захочешь поехать со мной. Охотиться со мной?  
Сэм заморгал от неожиданности.  
\- Я… а нельзя и то, и другое? И учиться, и охотиться?  
\- Ты ведь помнишь, мы говорили, что у меня нет определенного места? Что мой дом – машина?  
\- Ну… да. Но почему должно быть именно так? – Что еще важнее, Сэма интересовало, как кто-то вообще может хотеть, чтобы так было. Зачем постоянно переезжать, если можно устроить базу или что-то вроде того. – Почему бы тебе, ну не знаю, не осесть и охотиться, например, по выходным?  
Дин насупился:  
\- Отец… отец всегда так делал.  
Кажется, им обоим придется привыкнуть к некоторым вещам, например к слову «отец».  
\- И как вы, ребята, добывали деньги?  
\- М, тотализатор, покер. Мошенничество с кредитками.  
Сэм покачал головой, уверенный, что ослышался.  
\- Мошен… для чего? И этим ты собираешься зарабатывать на жизнь?  
\- Иногда у нас странные дела, но да. Отец был прежде всего сосредоточен на охоте, - Дин говорил, словно защищаясь, может, даже немного раздраженно, и Сэм никак не хотел ссориться с ним из-за подобных вещей.  
\- Ладно, но ты же не обязан больше делать все именно так, правда? В смысле… я же не говорю, что нужно бросить охоту, – было очень странно говорить об этой «охоте» так, словно это было что-то настоящее, впрочем, Сэм помнил, что для Дина так и есть. – Может, можно заниматься еще чем-то? Я… правда, хочу пойти в колледж, Дин. И, может, впервые в жизни я чувствую, что смогу. Словно это действительно возможно.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, - Сэм подтолкнул к Дину одну из брошюр, ту, про Стенфорд, про все эти факультеты и образовательные программы, про престижное место. – Это необязательно должна быть Калифорния, у меня есть брошюры из дюжины мест. Но там тепло и океан рядом, и это далеко отсюда.  
\- И что я буду делать, пока ты учишься?  
Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Найдешь работу? Займешься макраме? Что ты хочешь делать?  
На мгновение Сэм усомнился, что Дин его слышит, потому что тот просто смотрел на фотографию административного корпуса Стенфорда, слегка обводя пальцем лица студентов на картинке.  
\- … вообще-то меня еще никто об этом не спрашивал.  
\- Правда? Никогда?  
Дин помотал головой.  
\- Не было нужды. Отец охотился, и я вместе с ним… и на этом все.  
\- Но хочешь… ты хочешь охотиться?  
\- Это единственное, чем я занимался.  
Сэм дотянулся и провел по руке Дина кончиком пальца.  
\- Это не ответ, сам знаешь.  
Ответив ему полуулыбкой, Дин развернул руку ладонью вверх, коротко сжал его пальцы и вернулся к своему супу.  
\- Я больше ничего не знаю, Сэм. В смысле, у меня есть базовые навыки, могу быть уборщиком или поджарить что-нибудь, а лучше всего я мою посуду и могу сам отремонтировать двигатель. Но я понятия не имею, какое у меня «дело всей жизни». Во всяком случае, охотясь, я помогаю людям.  
\- Ты можешь и дальше это делать. Я тебе помогу. Просто говорю, может, есть что-то еще, чем ты хочешь заниматься.  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Могу я… переварить? Обдумать это?  
\- Ну да, - Сэм вернулся к супу, уже остывшему. – Но тест я все равно сдам. Тогда можно будет подать заявление в колледж и посмотреть, какие есть предложения по финансовой поддержке. В любом случае, я еще несколько месяцев никуда не собираюсь. – Он помедлил, и украдкой глянул на Дина из-за челки. – Ты ведь не собираешься снова уехать? Я серьезно. Если собираешься охотиться, я тоже поеду, посмотрю, поучусь, в мой выходной. Но. Ты останешься? Со мной?  
И испытал облегчение, когда Дин кивнул, широко улыбаясь.  
\- А я все ждал, когда же ты попросишь, чувак. Я здесь уже столько времени, а ты только что додумался?  
Сэм чмокнул Дина в плечо.  
\- Не то, чтобы у нас было время на другие заботы…  
\- … кроме как вытрахивать друг другу мозг?  
\- Типа того, - Сэм поднял брови. – Ну так? Остаешься?  
Дин осклабился так, что от глаз разошлись морщинки, и сказал: - С удовольствием, Сэмми. С удовольствием.  
Было далеко за полдень и весеннее солнце уже начало клониться к закату, но Сэму чувствовал себя так, словно начинался совершенно новый день, яркий и многообещающий.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
